


what if the one that got away, came back?

by strangerblakes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, That's it, just some good ol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerblakes/pseuds/strangerblakes
Summary: three years, three years she was gone and now she’s suddenly back.





	

1986

mike couldn’t believe it. he was more confused that he was anything else, really. although their reunion didn’t go the way anyone thought. it went, to put it simply, terrible. 

_two weeks earlier_

_“michael! there’s someone at the door for you!” karen wheeler shouted up the stairs. she was met with an extremely bed headed mike, who looked less than impressed that she woke him up, “she’s waiting outside for you.”_

_she? mike wondered, what clear minded girl would come to my house, on a saturday, at ten in the morning?_

_when mike opened the door and stepped outside, the girl turned to face him and his eyes were met with the unforgettable brown eyes of none other than eleven. those eyes, he could never forget those eyes._

_“mike,” she warmly smiled._

_“e-el?” mike stuttered out._

_he was shocked. how was this even happening right now? he thought she pretty much vanished into thin air, with no intention of ever showing up again._

_“you-you’re here,”_

_“i’m here,” she smiled again, not exactly catching on to the fact that mike really wasn’t too happy._

_“why now? you had three years. three years! i spent a whole year trying to find you, i was ruined. so you just show up at my door no problem, now how does that work?”_

_eleven was stunned at was he just said. this wasn’t how she wanted this to go, at all. she spend weeks thinking of different scenarios in her head and this was not one of them._

_“mike, it’s not that simple,” she calmly said, only throwing more fuel into the fire of his displeasure._

_“i’d like to think it is. you could have sauntered up to my door two years ago, so why didn’t you?”_

_“mike, please, just listen to me,” she pleaded. she knew this was a bad idea. she should have waited, “i’m sorry.”_

_“sorry? you’re sorry? for what? leaving me? we promised each other all of these things and then you just vanished,”_

_“i didn’t have a choice! everyone’s lives were in danger, can’t you understand that?”_

_eleven didn’t like confrontation and she was on the verge of tears. this wasn’t mike, why was he acting like this?_

_“oh i understand plenty. why don’t you come back when you’ve got a better explanation,”_

_with that, he reentered the house and slowly closed the door. leaving eleven standing there, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_“i’m sorry,” she whispered._

…

mike hated himself. he shouldn’t have said all of those things to eleven. he was acting like an asshole. 

so much so that he hasn’t seen her since their fight, two weeks ago. he doesn’t know where she is or where to even start looking.

he doesn’t blame her though. he couldn’t take back what he said and he knows it. 

in some ill fated attempt to get his mind off things, hawkins high school was holding a dance and he thought, ah why not? the rest of his friends were going, anyways. 

...

the lights were dimly lit in the gym and mike was standing off to the side, bitterly watching awkward high school couples slow dance. 

that could be us, if i hadn’t of messed it all up, he thought to himself.

“it can be,” 

mike looked to his left, seeing eleven leaning against the wall with him.

“you can read people’s minds, too?”

“yeah i can and yeah, you messed it all up,” she said cooly. it was clear she was gonna let this hang over his head for a while. he deserved it though.

“what are you even doing here? it doesn’t sound like you want be,”

_“i don’t. i made a promise, and like you told me, you can’t break promises,”_


End file.
